


Hawke Goes To Weisshaupt

by Chiriicat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiriicat/pseuds/Chiriicat
Summary: Without Varric coming along for the ride, who will document Hawke's adventures to the Anderfels?I guess she'll have to do it herself...What could go wrong?
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 3





	Hawke Goes To Weisshaupt

**Prologue**

They sat atop the battlements, overlooking the snow covered Frostbacks. One was a fair haired dwarf, a dusty red coat draped over his shoulders and a flagon of ale in his hands. A complex looking crossbow leaned against the wall next to him. The other was a dark haired human, still wearing her unnecessarily spiked armour, iconic red stripe painted across her nose, and holding an entire bottle of wine. They sat in silence, trying to enjoy one another's company before being parted once more. 

‘So, Weisshaupt…’ Varric started. He took a drink from his flagon. ‘You’re not going alone right?’ 

Marion Hawke shrugged. ‘I haven’t thought that far ahead yet. Honestly I’m not sure which one of our friends would be stupid enough to agree to even step into the Anderfels. It sounds like a dreadful place,’ she paused and raised an eyebrow. ‘Anders isn’t up for a long journey right now, Fenris will likely come along, Isabela could be convinced with the right amount of shiny things, and Merrill… Well, she’d probably love the idea of a grand adventure.’ 

‘Sebastian?’ Varric smirked. 

Hawke laughed. ‘Sure, I’ll just rock up to Starkhaven and ask it’s prince to come on a little jaunt to Darkspawn land with me. He would love that. I suppose I could ask Carver? Yes, I’ll ask Carver.’

‘You sure that’s a good idea? How do you think he’d react to all this stuff that’s happened? Where did Aveline even take him?’ 

‘All I said in the letter was “Somewhere far, far away from Orlais.” I think he may be in Hunters Fell.’ 

‘You think? I could look into it for you to be certain.’ 

‘I would appreciate that. You could come with me you know...’ Hawke used her best charming smile. 

Varric frowned and shook his head. ‘You know I would Hawke. But I need to finish what I’ve started here, besides Bianca has just asked for a favour and I-’ 

Hawke scoffed loudly. ‘You need to stop talking to her. She’s bad news, she makes you feel bad, and if I’m not here to pick up the pieces in the aftermath, who will?’ 

Varric gave Hawke a hard stare and decided to ignore her comment. He took a long drink from his flagon and let out a hard sigh. 

‘You know I’m not wrong,’ Hawke narrowed her eyes. ‘I’m just looking out for you.’ 

‘You’re being dramatic,’ Varric huffed. ‘Let’s not ruin tonight with this argument.’ 

Hawke made a noise of agreement and then threw back the remainder of the liquid in her bottle down her mouth. She watched Varric as he looked at anything but her and felt bad for making things awkward. 

‘Who is going to document my adventure?’ Hawke asked, trying to break the silence. 

Varric let out a snort of laughter. ‘Why don’t you document your own adventures?’ he suggested jokingly. 

Something about the idea struck a chord for Hawke. A wide grin grew on her face. ‘Perhaps my  
stories will be more accurate,’ she winked at Varric. 

‘Well, this is something I can’t wait to see…’ 

**The Champion Goes to Weisshaupt: An OFFICIAL and ACCURATE Account  
By Marion Hawke AKA The Champion of Kirkwall. **

I was surrounded by three bandits, all of whom looked like they could barely use the swords they held. Their stance was all wrong and the swords themselves looked like large butter knives; crudely made, bought cheaply and not taken care of correctly.  
It took me all of ten seconds to size them up and figure out my strategy. 

‘This one looks wealthy!’ The particularly haggard looking one cried out. ‘Lets get her.’ 

The haggard one lunged forward and clumsily jabbed his sword in my direction. I side-stepped slightly to the right, swiftly pulled out my daggers and caught him in the back. He let out a loud groan before falling to his knees, blood erupting from his mouth. I turned and stared at the last two who watched their fallen comrade writhing and gurgling on the ground. 

‘Come at me,’ I smirked. ‘If you dare.’ 

The long haired one screamed and charged forward. I blocked her sword and slashed her on the shoulder. She let out a small, high-pitched yelp and stumbled back. The final bandit with the ridiculous looking hat attempted to flank whilst I was caught up with his friend and hacked at my side with his incredibly blunted blade. I grimaced, my teeth gritted together, but it was not enough to take me down. As the ridiculous hat bandit proudly admired his handiwork, I threw out a small smoke bomb and used the momentary cover to move myself behind him and slit his throat. 

As the smoke dispersed, I saw the long haired bandit stare at me with fear. She dropped her sword and raised her arms. 

‘I surrender!’ she cried out. 

I grasped my daggers tightly and glared at her. ‘Go now. I never want to see your face again,’ I growled. 

The bandit nodded rapidly, turned and ran off through the trees. I took a moment to gather myself before I moved on towards the beach, putting pressure on the ugly wound the bandit had made on my side. After having been across most of southern Thedas for the last few months, I was glad for the change of scenery of the open sea. I just needed to catch my ride on the Storm Coast. 

I made my way out onto the rocks and made a small fire to signal my arrival, keeping a watch out for any Red Templars or Venatori that might decide to ambush me. Thankfully everything remained clear and after ten minutes of waiting, she appeared on the horizon, crested by the sunset. 

The Sirens Call II.

**Editors Notes:**  
_I decided to remove the part where you said you did three backflips, turned into a dragon and incinerated the “bandit army” that came after those three initial bandits. I have gotten very good at telling extravagant lies that are believable and this…  
Well it’s ridiculous Hawke. You have a great imagination, I’ll give you that. Also I thought this was meant to be accurate?_

**Authors Notes in Response to Editors Notes:**  
_Quit ruining my gratuitous wish fulfilment Varric! I’ve already lived vicariously through your writing, why can’t I do it with my own?  
The Inquisition made you boring!_

**Editors Notes in Response to the Authors Notes:**  
_I saw some weird shit in the Inquisition Hawke. You remember the fade?_  
It was fucked up. I don’t even believe half the shit I saw.  
If it makes you happy, you can be a dragon. I could never ruin your happiness.


End file.
